Drathir-Chath "Shadowflame"
Backstory Early Life at Greenblood Drathir-Chath "Shadowflame" was born 4689 AR. The son of a female Drow Wizard and a male Human Samurai, Drathir grew up believing his father had abandoned his mother and him. He would spend the next twelve years living in Greenblood, a brigand settlement in the Sodden Lands, being forced by local thugs into pit matches, taking more than his share of hits for the pleasure of the thugs. While daily life tortured Drathir, and his mother left him alone in favor of her studies of the few Drow arcane arts she gleaned off traders, he remained comforted by the sword his father had left behind, a broken wakizashi called Silverflame he kept within his room. Words seemed to encourage him from the blade itself each night, a disembodied voice that warned him against giving into vengeance or rage, and keeping his honor. It wasn't until he was twelve that the thugs had pushed him too far. Dragging him to what they assumed would be another another fight, instead he found five women tied up, presented to him from the thugs who sought more perverse entertainment. Enraged, Drathir manifested arcane power in the form of silver fire, incinerating the thugs and the helpless women alike. Horrified by the murder of fifteen people, he ran back home, pursued by the locals who had seen him flee the building engulfed in silver flame. His mother was enraged when he explained what he had done, knowing they would have to flee, or fall to the angry mob coming upon them. They gathered their few possessions, his mother her book of spells, and he grabbed the broken Silverflame, and his mother teleported the both of them away. Riddleport Drathir and his mother spent the next five years living in the town of Riddleport. The refuge there proved to be far tamer than the brigand controlled Greenblood, the crime-ruled Riddleport possessing a degree of civility and order. He found his refuge within a library, the place where he learned about his natural talent for the arcane, and of a demon hunter that matched his father's description, wielding a wakizashi and how the sword had broken into several shards. Taking the book home he performed a scrying ritual, attempting to cast it without fully understanding the spell it backfired, instead presenting him with a nightmarish vision of the day his mother turned upon his father, striking him down with a Phantasmal Killer, the hatred of the act turning her into a drow. Taking the broken Silverflame, he ran his mother through, letting his hate take over as he called her "monster" and "drow". Realizing he had given into hate much as his mother had so long ago, ignoring the words from the broken Silverflame, he once again gathered up their possessions, grabbing her mother's journal, book of spells, and even his father's holy symbol, before he torched his home with arcane fire. Travels Traveling about Varisia gave Shadowflame time to read over his mother's journal, learning much of what had transpired between his mother and father. Unsure of where to go next he would find himself on a ship heading to Greengold in the elven land of Kyonin.